


Unrelenting Resolve

by erishanaka



Series: Reincarnation AU [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, a wild Kagami appears!, destiny is being a hissy fit to tetsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erishanaka/pseuds/erishanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve met you in every single lifetime and I always hope it will work out but it doesn’t but I’ll still keep finding you again because those few days/months/years together with you are always so worth it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrelenting Resolve

If there is a statement that would describe the relationship between Kuroko and the entity 'Destiny' (if there is even such an entity), it would be something like this... ****

> _"Is that a dare?"_

Kuroko is the type of person that would never back down on a challenge. And destiny is the type of entity that would never concede to human will, at least, not out of selfless compassion. And so, destiny... destiny hated Kuroko. As an omnipotent being, it was natural for it to be arrogant and believed that painfully average people should not try to cause chaos in the fabric of pre-destined fate. They are more troublesome than they're really worth. Kuroko is no exception.

>   
>  _You have no power, human. You should just give up._
> 
> "I cannot simply do that, unfortunately."
> 
> _To what end? I already told you the outcome. It is too much trouble and you are left with nothing in the end._
> 
> "I do not believe so."
> 
> _It is not a matter of believing or not, foolish human. It is as it is. You **will not** find her._
> 
> **"Is that a dare?"**   
> 

Lifetimes. Kuroko remembered every single one them, in vivid memory and raw emotions like he only experienced it yesterday. He felt old in this world.

But more importantly, he remembered  _you_.

_You_ were always a different person with a different personality and a different story to share. What's more, in every lifetime,  _you_ never retained any past memories. If Kuroko knew no better, he wouldn't have suspected in the slightest bit that each of  _your_ persona is an actual reincarnation and not a new soul. But he knew and he always recognized  _your_  soul, the one thing that stayed with  _you_ in every lifetime.

He loved every version, every side and every beginning of meeting and falling in love  _you_. It was perfect.

And destiny hated it.

Kuroko was with Kagami at Maji burger, hanging out as per usual and talking about today's practice. They ordered their usual meal, Kuroko with his milkshake and Kagami with 25 burgers, before settling down to their usual spot.  

Only for their usual spot to be already occupied.

Kuroko instantly recognized you. He stood transfixed at your present appearance, a book perched on your hand and looking engrossed at whatever you were reading. He didn't realized he was staring until Kagami hit him in the head.

"Oi, Kuroko, you ok?"

"I'm.. I'm fine, Kagami-kun."

"I understand. It's really weird seeing someone else took our usual spot but I guess it can't be helped," Kagami commented, completely oblivious at the real reason why Kuroko was staring. "Let's go over there instead." Kuroko only nodded mutely and followed his friend, although his eyes stood transfixed at your table.

Kuroko watched and observed you everyday. Without fail, you were already at the shop, a new book in hand and just as engrossed. He couldn't make out the titles and wondered what kind of books interest you in this lifetime. He wondered what time you come here. He wondered if you lived nearby.

Kagami didn't came one day to meet up at Maji Burger.

> _Sorry, Kuroko, but my parents called and said they'll be visiting. Talk about random, huh? Anyways, I'll let you know if I'll be free to hang out later._

Kuroko looked at his phone again, as if the text message would change if he stared long enough. It didn't. He reluctantly looked away when he was finally in front of the cashier.

"Miss, may I take you order?"

"Ah.. there's still someone in front of me."

"In fro-- ah! Sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't notice there was still a customer..." the cashier lady kept apologizing. Kuroko's attention, however, was elsewhere. He turned around, curious who could it be that noticed his presence. His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw you, looking right back with a polite smile.

"Thank you, miss...?" Kuroko held his breath for fear of you disappearing. 

"(L.name) (F.name)," you replied. "It's no trouble and cannot be helped sometimes."

"I still want to show my gratitude though," Kuroko said, although his thoughts were more like, 'I still want to talk and be by your side, no matter how short.' "Can I at least pay for your meal? Please..?"

You giggled. This Kuroko person seemed nice, although you wondered briefly where is his red haired partner. Their faces were familiar after coming into this establishment for quite a while. Plus, it's free food. "Since you asked.. thank you."

"It is no problem." You two sat on your usual seat and you quietly noted how Kuroko seemed to 'fit' perfectly on the other side of the table. You dismissed the thought almost immediately. How does one fit perfectly anyway? 

"(L.name)-san, may I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Forgive me prying, but I noticed you come here everyday since almost a month."

You blushed slightly. "That's... that's a very accurate statement, Kuroko-san."

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice. This seat is simply my usual spot so naturally I'd notice."

You relaxed. "That makes sense. No, there is no special reason. I simply like their fries here. How about you, Kuroko-san?" You looked at him curiously. "I noticed that you and your friend hang out here a lot."

"My friend Kagami-kun liked the burgers here."

"I see." The conversation remained light. Kuroko stirred the topic, asking vague questions, prying in the most subtle way he can if you retained any memories from your past. There was none, like every single time. You were always a blank slate. Kuroko wondered if your situation is better than his.

"You play basketball, Kuroko-san?"

"How did you know?"

"You were holding a basketball the other day and I was curious.."

"You're right. Me and Kagami-kun play basketball."

"That's really cool. I'm not very good at it but I love watching games. I always attend the Inter-High tournaments."

That took Kuroko's attention completely. "What school do you go to, (L.name)-san?"

"Kaijo High School."

_"This is way too easy."_

"Excuse me?" you blinked, confused. "What's too easy?"

Kuroko stiffened. He did not meant to say his thought out loud. "I apologize. I was thinking of something else." 

"All right... what school do you go to, Kuroko-san?"

"Seirin High School," Kuroko answered and made polite replies at all your next questions. His mind was completely elsewhere, although he made sure to pay attention enough to get your conversation and him not to burst out randomly again.

Because a different school situation is way too easy; it paled in comparison to the other lifetimes. It was suspicious, at least, but Kuroko will take anything  _his old friend_ will throw at him.

'Or maybe,' Kuroko smiled at the forming thought, as he watched fondly over you retelling a random childhood experience. 'I finally won.'

>   
>  _Don't get ahead of yourself, human._
> 
> 'I merely spoke the truth.'
> 
> _It is not how human souls work. It is not how **your**  soul works; it is fate. You cannot and will never keep her._
> 
> 'Is that a challenge?'
> 
> _Foolish. The lifetime that should you succeed, it will be the end of you._   
> 

Vague words of warning, but Kuroko finally found the answer. He didn't mind though. To him, this is infinitely better than all the past lifetimes where it never worked out.

If finally spending a lifetime with you meant the last lifetime his soul would reincarnate, he'd take it in a heartbeat.


End file.
